Many content providers, applications, and/or websites provide advertisement opportunities. In an example, a video streaming content provider may provide video advertisement opportunities. In another example, a website may provide imagery advertisement opportunities. Advertisers may utilize a demand-side platform (DSP) to bid on advertisement opportunities on behalf of the advertisers. For example, the DSP may receive an advertisement call, requesting bids from DSPs for an advertisement opportunity, from a supply-side platform (SSP). The DSP and/or other DSPs may submit bids, on behalf of advertisers, back to the SSP in response to the request, and a winning advertiser may acquire and utilize the advertisement opportunity such as to display an advertisement.